


Event Horizons

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, but also canon compliant in ways, it's a space pirate story folks there shall be fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: Virgil Sanders is an angry , rebellious teen. He's angry at a lot of things- how unfair life has been to his dad, how his other dad just bailed on their family, how crappy life is in this stupid elitist space colony, how he's always managing to mess things up. When tragedy brings a chance to finally be a son his dad can really be proud of, Virgil grabs the chance. He just hopes he'll make it back home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Event Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/gifts).



> I always loved Treasure Planet and I just wanted to write for it. For all the Jimbo fans out there, hang on ,kid. Things get better.
> 
> Yes I am aware of Character Thomas's love interest. No he is NOT in this. Tis an OC who has commited crimes here. It's a pirate story, crime will be prevalant.
> 
> Dedicated to one of my very favorite fic authors- your work always makes me very excited to read the newest additions, you're so creative and I love visiting your fantasy world of Ekeisdale.

_Anger had been bubbling in his veins down to his core for as long as he could remember, a searing, white-hot inferno matched only by the depths of the pit that had been hollowed out in him, by inches, by miles, by leagues as he had watched his life shatter around him. He laid out his faults as if they were each live ammunition, wondering which had been the bomb, the one to cause someone he loved to leave him behind. Even long after he'd left them, Virgil could swear their home was still haunted by the memories of his papa, wistful glimpses into the paper-thin happiness that once had been, before Virgil had managed to ruin it. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it had been his dad at fault- Thomas was so kind and so gentle, soothing even his most ridiculous fears. Papa had been good too,surely Thomas would never marry someone who was not a nice person. No, no, his parents were both good people, so it must have been **Virgil** to cause all the fighting, all the long nights spent waiting for Papa to come home, each night up a bit closer to sunrise. **Your fault** , a voice whispered from the depths of the pit inside him. **Your fault**. _

Virgil only wanted to see his dad , Thomas, _happy_ again. The real kind, not the smile he put on for the stupid customers at their inn. He wanted to see his dad's real smile, the one he'd had back before everything went south, before his papa, whose name Virgil would never say again, left them. It would have been reasonable if his papa had died, or if he'd gotten a damn divorce, but no, instead he just walked out and left on the next space cruiser , like it was nothing to him to leave his family. Virgil had hated seeing Thomas so hurt and heartbroken. He knew his dad was putting on a brave face so Virgil wasn't worried, but it only made him worry more. Things weren't easy, Virgil knew that, and he wanted to be helpful, to make his dad proud, to prove to everyone that he and his dad could manage on their own. He had to be strong for his dad, he had to manage to be something great so Dad didn't ever have to worry again. Once he was old enough, he'd find a good job, make enough money to fix up the whole inn and give his Dad all the nice things he deserved, and a full staff so Dad didn't have to run ragged all hours keeping things running. No more stressing over money or dealing with rude customers they couldn't afford to kick out. 

After finishing his shift at the inn, Virgil headed out with his solar board to go sky surfing, one of his favorite things. It was easier to forget all the things that sucked when he was riding air currents and learning new tricks. Problems seemed much farther away with wind whipping through his hair and the city far beneath him. Up here, he was free, confident. Nothing seemed out of reach. He found it calming, letting the air currents carry him across the skyline, watching the views go by as he soared among the clouds, close enough to skyscrapers to touch the very tops with the tip of his board. The steady hum of the thermal engine and microbiome generator, the familiar movements of manuvering- all of it was second nature to him by now, and he wished he could live like this forever, exploring the vast and endless skies. On the ground he felt so uncertain, everything was big and looming and terrifying. But up here, he could go higher than all of the buildings, high enough he could nearly touch the stars visible at dusk. The microbiome generator had made it so solar surfers could go to great heights without fainting or dying from lack of oxygen- the small but advanced device converted gases into oxygen , and wrapped the board and rider in their own tiny atmosphere, held in place by magnetic force. 

It was the best way to travel the large space colony, much faster then going on foot through crowded streets, and much less socializing. Virgil preferred that, rather than forcing polite banter to please some stuck up jerk who took pity on him , or some tourist who thought of him as an amusing local street urchin. He knew what people though, how they talked when they thought he wasn't in earshot. The Sanders Inn had fallen into slight disrepair, sure, but it wasn't a total dump. Virgil had seen worse places in the colony he'd grown up in, and openly said so to business owners who dared to try and badmouth his home. It had earned the seventeen year old a few bruises, but Dad didn't need to know that. He wove in and out of air traffic, avoiding other solar boarders and ships crossing the colony's airspace. He was on his way to visit one of his few friends- Logan Doppler, a genius astropsyhicist.


End file.
